creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:StabbyStab
Welcome Leave a message if you have any questions or comments. Do you have an AIM account? Lately I've been trying to get the major contributors and moderators to contact each other outside of /x/ and the wiki. The wiki seems to have lost most activity and I'm trying to get everyone together for some more contributions before Halloween. If you don't have an account, please make one and post your screen-name here. Thanks in advance. HandsomeChris 20:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) "The" in a title would it be okay if we would do this like a library and move all the stories starting with "the" into the letter of the second word because the "T" category is getting pretty long i just think it would help site flow. XanCrews 14:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC Halp looking to see if the end of this exists anywhere. Blue Hey, Stabby. Thanks for leaving me a message, Stabby, I really appreciate it. As for the other admins, I've lost contact with them, but they have posted on the wiki every now and again, so it's not totally forgotten. I really think we should keep in contact over AIM, MSN, or Gmail. I'm glad with the fact that you're happy with the wiki. In less than a year since its founding we went from about 50 articles to 1,200, which I consider is really good for a wiki with not a staggering amount of traffic. Also, I think that the Creepypasta Wiki has a shot at becoming the authoritative database for Creepypasta. Creepypasta.com was taken down a month or two months ago, so it seems like people are just going onto Encyclopedia Dramatica or starting threads on /x/ to gather some creepypastas. I've tried to promote the wiki lightly on /x/ since Creepypasta.com died, but it seems like we don't have the best reputation. About 75% of the people that I recommend the wiki to either say its just a bank of mediocre "lost episode" creepypasta or it's so unorganized it would just be better to start a thread. The other 25% of people seem to be happy with how the wiki is going and actually enjoy it. Personally, I've wanted to get this wiki a lot more organized. I have a feeling we could get everything sorted out within a few weeks and really make this into something that is both famous and important. I always thought we could implement a ratings system, have a section dedicated to the "best" pastas, etc. I realize that my reply to just a quick "hello" has become a meandering speech about how to improve the wiki, but I'll stick to the subject matter. Thanks for stopping by, Stabby. Once again, I really appreciate it. You stay classy. HandsomeChris 00:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) out. Thanks! I'm glad you like my story, dude. I haven't actually seen what you posted prior to writing that, but I guess it's not bad that it reminded you of something. 93064th Goodbye is one of my favourite works so far that were written by me. P.S. You're epic. I remember seeing you making edits before I even made my account and I notice how XanCrews used to consult you. I'm really glad you're back, this wiki is growing to be something very epic. I think it's just as strong as it was before, if not even stronger. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 10:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks - I've been around for a while, but I gave it a break when a lot of the original editors left the project. I saw a link on /x/ a couple of days ago and decided to check out what happened to the wiki. Keep up the awesome work, this wiki really needs good stories. StabbyStab 14:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) this person shoud be banned Theres this spammer going around the website and leaveing edits at talk pages saying "This sucks" his name is =Thethissucksguy maybe you can try to ban him?= Ban I'm not sure who you are, so please use your signature when you leave me a message; and I've seen thissucksguy on the wiki, but he doesn't seem to be doing any damage. Leave him be for the time being and he'll go do something else. StabbyStab 15:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) From what Cleric, and Xan have taught me we don't add troll pasta if we just don't like it, we only add it if the Author intended for it to be Horrible Troll Pasta, it just seems exceedingly unfair to stamp their work with a shameful category, when they did not mean for it to be read that way. I have never seen you, or heard of you before, but I imagine you are the older Founding father of the site, I'm Maverick, and I am a new Mod/Admin here and am Doing my best to maintain this sites integrity. And as for the ThisSucksGuy I baned him for a week, I used the judgement I learned from Xan to do so, if all he is going to do is slander peoples works then he has no reason to polute this site. Weirdozzy 03:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Donkey Kong Country 3 1/2 Thanks for the update, its now finished I also included a picture Dinnermonstrike 19:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem; I'm always happy to see somebody contributing StabbyStab 20:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) hey. just sayin thanks for reading my post. and also hi.Live in the stars. Live in the fu7ure. 15:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) What counts as a contribution for the Key to the wiki badge?Live in the stars. Live in the fu7ure. 15:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I think pretty much any edit or addition. I'm not the one who organized it; ClericofMadness is our main admin, so he'll probably have a better idea. StabbyStab 21:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, i just wanna say, thanks for following my Nyan cat story! I had no idea it would actually get to be sort of popular, to be honest, i came up with it in 5 minutes. haha! -Alex Alex.peck3 15:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Stabby! Hey, could you explain why did you rate my "Hallucinations" pasta 4/10 and my "DevilX PC Drivers" you categorized as "Horrible Troll Pasta"? I mean, there are much horrible pastas floating around and in my opinion, they were pretty decent. Kristjankalev 16:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) "Marked for deletion" I seriously don't get why my creepypasta should have a clean up. if the bit you can't follow about the story is the part where i said jad was in mexico. that was in red dead. I can help hey, if you find poorly written pages i'd be glad to run them through MS word and do spell check and such. Wadster97 00:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) sure sure, i'd love to help. im mostly on this site alot, btw... do you happen to know a very good pasta in the "shock ending" catagory? that happends to be my favourite catagory :3 Wadster97 01:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) thanks, ill be sure to read "tulpa" Wadster97 01:18, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Why are you deleting my pasta? Why? Bill9929 20:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- It would help if I knew which pasta was yours or who you are. Please leave a sig if you want a direct response. I'm working on wiki cleanup at the moment. StabbyStab 20:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Its the one about Homestar Runner Bill9929 20:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) LittleKittenBleedsVine Listen No I wasnt talking about Homestar, I was talking about some pasta that this other guy made it was about samuel L jackson I didn't undo it btw, he put it back up, and I have to delete it again because Cleric said so, I was not trying to undermind you at all, it just seemed like you erased it because of personal prefferances, but I understand I was wrong about that, I apologize for my ignorance, Weirdozzy 03:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you please leave the Homestar alone for right now, The pasta isn't really that bad anymore I did my best to fix the grammar, and to be honest I don't think it's really Deletion quality,but it's up to Cleric to decide that now haha Weirdozzy 03:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I know that, BTW can I have your email? I like to be able to contact all the admins on a whim if I need them, and since you seem to be active you and I could help with consulting with Pasta deletions and what not Weirdozzy 03:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you talking to meBill9929 03:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Now I'm talking to Stabbystab Weirdozzy 03:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) SKELETON Why did you delete my Crappy Pasta? I think the answer lies in your question ClericofMadness Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. Maybe H.P LoveCraft Historical Society, that was awful, but true. SKELETON was made because I think we needed an end to these Troll Pastas. There's a whole wiki for it now. StabbyStab 06:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) New and a bit confused :/ Hi, I have a Pasta that I want to submit, that I am cleaning up and editing day by day, however, I haven't the first clue how to do that. I am in no way a n00b to the internet, and can usually figure out most things with trial and error but this site has me at a loss. Do I just post the story on my blog page? If so, how does it get to the main listing? How do I list it on user Submissions? i read a bunch of the help topics but I am still confused, maybe it's because I recently dyed my hair blond and it's also effecting my brain, I really don't know LoL! I chose to ask you because you seem rather nice and helpful. Also I am not sure how to "sign" this either....Ugh I am embarrassed because I sound like an utter idiot at this point but I am just baffled! Any help would nice. I will TRY to sign this how I think it works but if not, my user name is CrimsonRegret if that helps! Thanks! CrimsonRegret 09:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC)CrimsonRegret Hey, I have a quick question for you. Umm, where'd you find the picture you posted with the red and black face with white and black eyes and the teeth? I'd like to know for personal reasons. Sincerely, Corvusdivitiae 16:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Corusdivitiae/ Thanks I think its people like you who make this site cool. :) Larzmaster 07:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding OC, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. --Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 18:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Deleted pages Slow on the deleting spree. You can't be deleting pages that you think its bad. We have regulation for these type of things now. Sloshedtrain 01:24, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : With all due respect, Sloshy, it isn't a matter of personal preference to bad pastas, but rather housekeeping. 59 pages were in the BAD category, do we want that? If a pasta is in the BAD category, then it's shitty enough to be deleted. 01:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, but I witness Stabby delete perfectly good pages. I don't mind him deleting "Needs Editing" pastas. But when its comes to regular pages we need to flag them not delete on sight. : P.S. There are only 29 pages in "Needs Editing" :P Sloshedtrain 01:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : Open chat and PM me if there's still an issue. : StabbyStab 01:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I no longer have an issue. Sloshedtrain 01:41, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Fear Why was my page 'Fear' deleted? And what do you mean by claiming it is 'quality control'? Not only is it a liable theory, but deleting that untop of not deleting a similer 'story' of mine of similer quality is an insult. Also, last I checked, pages are suppposed to be flagged for deletion before being deleted so that the author has time to fix any problems. Instead of this, my page was deleted without warning, and without explination. Please explain this to me. AtemAndrew 04:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) As it stands at the time of posting, we have 5,516 pages on this wiki. Quite a few of those pages are stories, many of which are unfit for the wiki due to genre or quality issues. Most of those that have been deleted have been marked with the BAD tag, marked for deletion, or marked for review. There's quite a backlog in each of those categories due to the steady stream of submissions that we get, and we don't have the manpower to call in multiple admins on each story, especially in cases where the writing isn't wiki quality or the story isn't actually creepy. Correct me if I'm wrong, but as I understand it you're insulted that I deleted one of your stories and not another. If you think any story is unfit for the wiki add the Marked_for_Review tag to it and it will be reviewed by myself or another admin. If one was missed, it's because of the sheer number of stories that need to be looked over in the "Quality control" cleanup. StabbyStab 12:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Bronachio, what you deleting for Yeah, you've deleted pages such as "Forgive You?", which have good enough grammar to be kept. Quality Control isn't a reason to delete pages that you personally don't like; creepy is in the eye of the pasta. Or something. We put polls on pages that we think are bad nowadays, and we add the Flagged For Deletion category(unless they're really horrible, then we add the BAD template), I don't know if that was the case before you left the wiki, but it is the case now. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 04:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Just remember to keep the content's quality in mind as well as the style/grammar. ClericofMadness 05:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) You guys are free to undelete stuff if you think it deserves to hang around. IMO "Forgive you" isn't creepypasta. It doesn't follow conventional storytelling by having a beginning, middle and end, and isn't actually very creepy. StabbyStab 17:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Stabby, it's a poem, we have a poetry category now. kthx A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 17:43, June 5, 2012 (UTC)